In the Words of Samantha
by CoryS
Summary: Ever wanted to know what SG1 would be like through Sam's mind? Well now you won't need to....It's my first fanfic, please review. More chapters will be added. Lots more.
1. In the Beginning

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Walking toward the building,I didn't have a clue what to think. "I hope these people are civil"I said to herself.I had grown up around military bases allmy life. Why was Cheyenne Mountain different? Was it because of what is done there, or what will be done there? Asking myself these questions all last nightI hardly slept. It was like the first day of high school, being nervous but not knowing why. SuddenlyI saw a briskly man dressed in battle dress uniform..."I wonder if he knows where to go?"

"Excuse me," reading his rank, he was a liutenant, 1st Liutenant Crombie. He turned as if trying to stop me like I was lost.

"Miss, this is a highly restricted area, can I escort you out?" He spoke. With a chuckle I tried to find something to reply back.

"Yes, Lt. I know, will you please escort me to the briefing room? I have a highly restricted meeting to attend their with a Gen. Hammond."

Surprised but with a light-hearted humor about it, he guided me to an elevator where we went eleven stories down. Finally after two years of trying to make the stargate into a reality, I am going to see it, well its about damn time.

We turned the corner to see a grand control room where there was a window..trying to see through the window I saw it was shut. "The Stargate must be behind there.

"So, as soon as Capt. Samantha Carter arrives the meeting will take place..." as the General was talking, the door swooshed open, only seconds later, a tall, blonde haired woman appeared through the other side.

Well a room full of meat heads,I thought to herself. I am just going to make the best of it. After all I am a great astronomer...

"Sit down..." Col. O'Neill stuttered. "Capt. Samantha Carter, Sir" "Yes, of course, well sit across from me, Capt."

Slowly moving across the well lit and decorated room, taking note of everyone sitting down, there looked to be about seven or eight people in the room. All of their own importanceI was sure. Finally getting to the seatI plopped down and poured myself a short glass of water.

"So to get things started...first on our agenda would be to get everyone aquainted seeing how all of you are going to be working closely with one another. So I will just pop into my office for half an hour and then we will continue on with this briefing, and by briefing I do mean brief." Hammond chuckled silently to himself.

* * *

Glancing over to her sideI saw a frail looking man with these perfectly round spectacles. Wondering what he was their for, he suddenly started talking, on his own perogative. 

"Well, hello everyone, I guess I will be the conversation starter today..." For a secondI thought he might be about to throw up. So I movedmy chair over a little away from his. Seeing this O'Neill began to chuckle, "this is gonna be fun" he said to himself.

"...Well my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I am a world reknown archaeologist." The room began in an uproar of laughter. "So what do you think you will bring to the stargate program, Dr. Archaeologist?" a man by the name of LT. COL. Kowalsky replied with a continuing smirk on his unshaven face.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you will be going on uncharted worlds and will definetly need someone to translate ruins, artifacts and such, Meathead."

Sam, wondered to herself where she knew the artifact man from. He was so familiar yet she could not quite finger it. Oh, Bingo, I know he was the...

"Scuse me Dr. Jackson but aren't you the one who tried to say ancient aliens created the Egyptian Pyramids four years ago? I saw that incredible speech you made on it. Wow and what redicule you took for it. Did you even have any kind of tangible evidence of it except for your wild archaeologist theories?"I stopped herself from rambling on, knowingI could go for hours at a time.

"Well, unfortunatley yes I was Capt. Carter. Thanks for reminding me that's the only reason why I am world reknowned. I did have evidence and everything no one was willing to be open to the idea of aliens on our world. And today is the day I prove them all wrong."

Jack suddenly became interested, looked up from his...whatever he was doing. "To be specific, Dr. Jackson, you can't and won't prove anyone wrong today or ever, need I remind you of the classified documents you agreed to sign?"

With an annoyed look, Daniel had a speechless reply. A little while after that the General walked back from whatever he does in his office. "Well everyone, I just got off the phone with the Secretary of Defense. And he has okayed our plans, so lets get started, now. Before we start though, does any one have any questions or concerns?"

Looking around the room everyone was preoccupied with what they wanted to do later that evening.

So, with no obvious objections Hammond started.

* * *

"As to kick things off, I would like to thank all of you for coming, not like any of you had much of a say in the matter.." Gen. Hammond proceeded. Before he continued Daniel Jackson had a sudden forgotten question. 

Wondering wether or not to answer the doctor, Hammond mistakingly did anyway. "Yes, Jackson?"

"Well, sir, I just would like to say that I think I should be apart of the first team, I believe SG-1 is what its called..."

O'Neill broke him off. "Wait, you are definetly not being on my team, I say my team cause, well I am always first team. And not to to mention you are way too much of a liability and I refuse to be responsible for your achaelogistic a...

"Hold up everyone! Before anyone says anything else, let me finish what I have to say. Now last night and for the past couple months we have been deciding on how we should move forward with this stargate. The possibilities are endless its only the risks that are being considered. Now if the President gives us the go ahead then we are clear to start our gate travel."

The general paused for a moment before opening the floor for questions, still awed at the fact that any of this was even possible. That astrophysics would even allow it but most of all that he was chosen to do this.

"Sir,"I spoke up for the first time to the General, "In complete agreement with O'Neill's statement, an archaeologist has no place on the front line. As I am aware, Jackson's wife may be out there, and in saying that it may cause the doctor to act in an over emotional way, I believe that Dr. Jackson would and will be helpful to the SGC program and should be kept on staff, but should not be placed on a team at this time, especially not one of your first most important team as SG-1 would assumably be."

Everyone was shocked at this sudden outburst. She seemed to not only be knowledeable but had some amount of military savvy. For a while the room was speechless except for daniel of course who seemed to want to debate every thing that was said.

Being that everyone was enthrawlled with the spew between Jackson and Carter, most of all O'Neill, everyone was silent waiting for there reply.

"I am shocked and annoyed to find you out of all people here Capt. to be such single minded and selfishly not understanding of my postion being yourself of such high caliber!"

"Yes Dr. Jackson, I would agree with you that I am an astrophysician, but foremost I am a Captain in the United States Air Force before anything else. And before anything else you are a civilian, that in all right should not even be present at this meeting today. Being a Civilian you lack certain...abilities that may cause yourself or someone else an injury that could of well been avoided. As I am sympathetic with you, I see it making no difference you being on SG-1 or not. And I also expect you to address me and all of us here with the proper respect that we so deserve."

Ifinished with her spirit crushing reply, as the General finally brought it to an end.

"Just wondering, Carter but how many hours have you logged in for the flight simulator and combat training?" Jack asked surprised at how proficently she replied to the archaeologist's statements, and amazed at her sense of pride she seemed to have to top off her undoubt wit.

"About 1500hrs sir. I can handle myself in any and all situations and could kick your ass pretty well I think, all due respect sir."

"Well Carter, I would like to see you back up your theory, and I happen to like women a very lot, especially the ones in bdu's.

As to see an end between the easy conversation between the two, Hammond called the room to attention.

"Now I will not have my people acting so laxed, there will be some civilness in my command even if I am commanding the SGC Program."

"Yes, Sir" Col. O'Neill replied.

"Sorry Sir"I answered.

"Of course Sir" stumbled out Lt. Col.. Kowalksy.

"Okay, ROOM ATTENTION," everyone got ready for dismissal wondering what to do next. ''ROOM DISSMISSED!" the guard yelled as Hammond ordered the meeting adjourned till the next day.

* * *

As everyone was leaving Carter and O'Neill lingered behind.I was gathering her unneeded paperwork and Jack...well hell, he didn't even know why he stayed but as long as he did he may as well get off what had been on his chest for so long. 

"Do you have something to say, Colonel?"I asked hurriedly asI was about to go home, tomy newly bought first home in Colorado Springs, Colorado.

"Uh...Yeah I do. Me and some friends..."

"Some friends and I you mean"I corrected him smiling in a jokingly way asI motioned for him to continue.

"Some friend and I are going out to dinner tomorrow night to get reaquainted, and to get aquainted with possible new one...okay I that last part was a fuckin lie. So I am just gonna come out and ask. Do you wanna go out for dinner with me and some of my friends...er, friends and I?" Jack finally finished.

Slowly thinking about plansI had,I wondered ifI should go out or not. Then again,I did not even unpackmy things, but that could wait.I knew that most of Jack's friends were higher officers and not to mention him. Would she have to call everyone sir all night long? I don't know what to say or how to actI thought to myself.

"That's okay Col. O'Neill, I am really busy moving in to my new place anyways, and I would not want to intrude..."

"Carter, its not intruding if I asked you to come, but okay I won't force it. Anyway I want you to know that if you changed you mind its tommorrow at 8:30 at O'Rielys. Don't be too shy, even the archaeologist is going...it be a lot more fun if you were there." The colonel said as he tried to make a quick but yet at the same time slow exit. As he left allI could do but watch his muscular body leaving the briefing room and turning the corner.

"Man, why do all the good guys have to be either gay or in the military?" Oh wellI thought, just my luck. So that cold August evening would be one the Capt. would no doubt remember, for a long time.I gathered her things and left the room to go catch a few hours of sleep before the surely tiring day ahead of me, with the thoughts of Jack's proposal of dinner at the back ofmy head.

**Samantha's home**

Iarrived atmy newly bought ivory door at roughly 11 o'clock. Turning the key into the door handleI stepped insidemy prized doll-like house after what seemed to be hours. Dropping everythingI carried at the door table,I tiredly treaded over each step asI reached the top the hallway seemed to trail on for an unconcievable amount of time.Getting tothe bedI began to peel offthe Military dress uniform:a simple skirt, ugly shoes and the standard shirt. All butthe bra and underwear remained, too bewildered with exhaustion,I managed to crawl into bed whereand fell to sleep.

"yawn", The sun was already starting to rise at only 5:00. "Well, I better get up and report to work." Still beyond tired, somehow managing to get up fromthe bed which was big, fluffy and luriourious with endefinite comforte and delicate style. Pushing my uniform, service dress, overmy golden blonde hair. "shit, I am already late for my first meeting."I stuck the key into the car ignition and revved it up. Backing it upI managed to bump her trashcan, ignoring it she hurriedly sped away to Cheyyenne Mountain.


	2. Dinner with the guys

I flashed the Military special clearance ID to the gate guard and picked a parking space, conincidentially by the Colonel's. Rushing by to catch the elevetor before it closed I noticed everyone was starring at me. Wondering to myself,"What's everyone looking at?" not noticing my long hair was just dangling down my chest and half my back.

Finally reaching the briefing room I suddenly exclaimed,"Sorry, I am so late Sirs, it won't happen again..."I was cut off by Kowalsky.

"Um...Capt. did you forget to put your hair up? Its nice and all but this is no place for foolery."

"What?"

Quickly looked down at my streaming strands of hair, and bolted out of the room full of respected officers, completly embarrassed. Looking for a bathroom I ran into it knowing it would take a long time to fold it up in the usual way. In the way that no one knew howI got to look so short withoutthe usage of a rubber band or anything. "Damn, I hope this doesn't end my career already." After finishing I went to the staff room to begin the meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 minutes later

"Are you ready Capt. Carter?" Gen. Hammond asked. "Yes, Sir."

As the General began to talk everyone around the room had little smirks on their faces, all except for Jack. Who was as straight face as ever so not to mock me.

"Why does she have to be in the miliitary?" Jack questioned himself. Great not only is there a possibility of Carter being on my team, but there is that damn non-fraternatilzation rule. I hate the military. You think you out, but then you get recalled...damn military.

"I am going to assign teams as of right now. I don't know how any of you will work to gether so the first team will be..." Hammond stuttered before glancing at notes he made. He hoped he made the right decision concerning his flagship team, SG-1.

"SG-1 will be as followed:

Commander: Col. Jack O'Neill

2IC: Capt. Samantha Carter

Sgt. Long

Dr. Daniel Jackson"

"SG-2 will be as followed:

Commander LT. Col. John Kowalsky

2IC: 2LT. Anthony Davies

Maj. Rick Alcoves

Capt. Adam Sherry"

"That will be the main two team as of now for the time being, until we recieve and train a more combat ready team. So, are there any questions, concerns or even...dare I say it, complaints?" The elderly general asked in hope that there would be none, knowing otherwise.

"Excuse me I have a major problem with your assemblement of SG-1, Well Being the same rank and having unquestionable knowledge and expertise of combat training I believe I would make a better candidate for second in command of SG-1 than Capt. Carter would..." Capt. Sherry spoke freely for the first time since his arrival.

"Capt. Sherry I would like you to know that I have logged 1500 hours in the combat sim and have served my country doing my tour of duty. Even commanding my own team, I have served 2 years under the Pentagon fighting to make this program into reality, and I deserve to be in this position a whole lot more than you, Sherry."I replied in a serious toned, mockingly way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7:30 that evening

Sitting at homeI deeply wanted to go to the dinner but didn't want to get so attached to these people especially the ones that were going to be onmy team. And think of the odds, Col. O'Neill on my team...er...a I mean me on his team? Not only on his team but Second in Command. I better not screw up if this is the flagship team everyone says it is...But I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. And I will even where something stylish. Something that says. "hello, I am here and just happen to be sexy" but not something that says "shutup and get on top." She strolled over to her closet and picked out a gold colored halter top with blue jeans, and some regular high-heeled golden shoes.

Hum...okay this is it. Don't know why I am so nervous, I have been on various dates, and this isn't even a date just...dinner with 5 or 6 other guys. After taking a sip of beer to calm her nerves she left for O'Riely's.

O'Riely's Resteurant

Arriving at the restuarant at 8:40, fashionably lateI chuckled to myself. Of course I counldn't be late to work. But that's beside the point, opening the long, green decorated doors. Must be an Irish place, and if its Irish that means its a restuarant/bar.

"Hey guys, so how late am I?" I asked but no one replied, just stunned by my elogantly sleek look. I let my hair down to its full length, which is half down my back.

"And may I ask who you are?" John Kowalsky asked. I saw that these men weren't pulling rank os she was thankful for that, but surprised that they didn't recognize me.

"Well, John, guess you suddenly had a memory lapse, but I am Samantha Carter, actually just Sam, from the briefing this morning. Uh, I believe that Col. O'Neill invited me along..."Jack stopped her.

"Yes I did and today its just Jack, no military crap for all of us."

"Ok"

Kowalsky and Adam Sherry cut in, starting to talk simutaneously, "Well you look so, so...so different not in military wear and just...casual." They finished.

"You know, people do tend to look different in their own clothes" I said in good humor.

So dinner proggressed with everyone eating, talking and having fun. The people around me all instantly fell in love with me. A love in a way that was filled with respect and friendship, but not actual love. Great I did it again, grown to care about these people, still strangers to me and most of all to my team commander, Jack O'Neill. Everyone shared in the tip for the waitress.

Parking lot

"Damn battery" I said to myself. Using my periphoral vision I saw Jack edging over in my direction, wearing his layered style out fit that I would soon learn to be so 'Jackish'.

"What's wrong Sam"

"It's nothing, my battery won't start and it was working well before."

"I have something that could work in my truck, all I need to do is plug my jumper into your cable...er a...my jumper cable"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Jack." I said chuckling silently."and thanks a lot."

As he began to fix the battery they simply made some small talk.

"So what do you think about the SG-1 team?"

"Well, I am surprised that I was put in 2IC and that daniel's on our team but other than that it should go along pretty smoothly."

"Yeah well Hammond thought you were more qualified for the position and I agree. If not you then it would have been Lt. Col. Kowalsky and the General and I thought he deserced his own team. Personally I am glad that you are second in commandwith your background."

"Well thanks Jack."

So the battery got recharged and we said our goodbyes and goodnights and left on our seperate way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Need reviews please. Good, bad, I want them please.

This is my very first fanfic...but please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks!


	3. Abydonia, the first mission

**THANKS TO SCI FI FAN GILLIAN AND WOLFLETS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING.**

**ALL CAPITOLIZED WORDS MEAN THAT A GOUA'LD IS TALKING. **

* * *

Ch.3

Abydonia (the first mission)

All geared up and ready to go SG-1 and SG-1 stood in the gate room, estatic to begin the first mission to Abydonia. The place Daniel first met his wife, Sharae. Sharae was now undoubtledly a turned goua'ld.

"Cheveron 1 engaged." Walter said, "Cheveron 2..."his voice drowned out until thee last words,"Cheveron 7 engaged."

"Okay SG-1 and , you have a go, good luck."

"Sir can I have a God Speed?" Jack asked.

"God speed SG-1 and SG-2." Gen. Hammond said. The stargate made its wooshing sound as the teams began their journey.

Being a scientist, I was amazed at the possibilities of this even though my studies went toward this. Physics didn't seem to cover the full extent and depth of the stargate program.

Thinking this to myself, I continued walking through, through the stargate for the first time. "Well here we are, let's split the area to cover more ground." O'Neill stated.

As SG-2 went their seperate route, Daniel began to look around.

"Ok let's set up a perimeter, Carter you and Long go to the area to the left, Daniel, your with me." Jack said, looking at Daniel, so he couldn't make a comment about the pairings.  
"Okay Long, you go over to all the corners and lay down some C-4. If we don't use it, we can just pick them up after." I ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sgt. Long replied. "So what are we actually looking for?"

"Anything or anyone that can tell us of what happened here and where Sharae is, and the C-4 is for if the Goua'ld comes back for one of their frequent raids."

/O'Neill on radio/  
"Capt. Carter, there is nothing here except a bunch of ruins making our favorite archaeolgist overly excited, so lets all meet up at the Stargate."

/Carter radios back/  
"Okay sir, heading back now."  
/radio over/

As the two teams reassembled, the gate suddenly activated. O'Neill gave the orders to stay out of sight, which the were, and there came the 6 goua'ld stopping in the center of the room. I thought about the C-4 that I had laid but they were all out of reach of its blow.

Then in the center stood Daniel's wife Sharae and The System Lord Apothis."JAFFA, GO OUT AND SEE IF THERE ARE ANYONE HIDING!" Apothis ordered knowing the Abydonians had special hiding places.

Daniel glanced up and saw her, instantly acting on his emotions, he leaped to his feet getting ready to do anything in his archaeologistic power to get to her. I saw what was going on and quickly tried to stop him from being seen. I was forced to grab Daniel by his mouth and slig him into the wall. I had to grab him by the mouth because if I grabbed anyplace else, he would have surely squealed. Motioning him to quietness I glanced over at Col. O'Neill. All he did was shake his head slightly. "MY LORD, THERE ARE NO ABYDONIANS AROUND THE AREA..." the Jaffa replied, a sneeze cut him short. The sneeze came from the corner ruins. Apothis, Sharae and the 4 Jaffa followed the noise. Knowing Daniel's sneeze set them off O'Neill motioned them to move, but it was too late.

* * *

They were discovered. Next thing they knew, everyone was piled up in the cell that O'Neill and Kowalsky new all too well. Only to recognize that Capt. Carter was missing.

There I was, standing, rather kneeling, before the System Lord Apothis and Sharae; who was now Amonet. Thinking to myself I hoped I did not let any important information go, regarding Earth and that sorts.

"WHAT IS YOUR BUISNESS HERE?" Apothis began.

"Um...Not really to sure myself you know...they only tell me so much.." I said trying to lighten the mood, hoping he had a sense of humor. Do alien have humors?

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"No, I really don't know a thing, I am perhaps the most stupid person on my planet."

Begining to think this guy was incapable to any kind of humor I gave up trying to communicate. Seeing one of the 'Jaffa' approach me I knew nothing good would follow. All of a sudden I recieved a sharp blow to my middle torso area, and everything around me blacked out in mere seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what they are doing to her." Daniel unappropriatly said what everyone else was thinking.

"Most likely they are torturing her for info, no thanks to you. She was trying to help you from being shot you know. But you just had to sneexe." Jack finished.

"Oh well, its done now." was the last outspoken thought that came from the good docter. All the teams spirits were of low standards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There I layed in the golden bed, engulfed in rich golden carved hieroglyphics suddenly the doors to this, this obstration was slowly opening but she knew by now to just lay there. Sharae stood about her in her jewled har piece and elogant egyptian wear.

"YOU WILL BE AMONG THE PRIVELEDGED, TO BE ONE OF APOTHIS'."

"Apothis' what? I tried to think what she could possibly mean by that. I guess I will figure it out sooner than I wish. One of thesymbiotic snakes, slithered down to meet the top of my breasts. Blosing my eyes, I got ready for this...experience. I was taken to a room full of luxurious items including a bed, after the symbiote had entered me to await the blending process. It was hours until it was completed successfully. I now, unfortunately, knew what it meant to be one of Apohis'. Looking down I noticed my clothes were that of goua'ld apparel.

Storming down thedecored halls, there appeared Capt. Carter who was now Monnyette, in her newly slyed apparel before the teams' cell.

"Well you look well taken care of." the colonel spoke.

"SILENCE, YOU WILL ALL ANSWERE TO APOTHIS OR SUFFER HIS WRATH."

"Gosh, do you always have to make it so...so dramatic?" Jack replied knowing it wasn't Carter opening the cell that contained them all so well. As the jaffa gathered O'Neill, Kowalsky and the rest of their teams to begin the tortured interrogation, while passing Monnyette, Jack tried to get through to her see if there was any 'Sam left in her.

"Hey Sam...can you here me?"

"Jack, help me please." I managed to reply. But as soon as I said this my eyes glowed that emense yellowish white glow. that Jack had grown to hate.

"KEEP MOOVIN TAURI!" Monnyette ordered.

I have to find a way to get her back, Jack thought as if this was his fault. But why had he cared so much? I was a member of Jack's team and to lose one already would make him feel so quilty, make him question his own ability to lead. Oh well this was certainly not the time for this he had to bring everyone home safetly. So they knelt recieving blows by Monnyette.

MY THOUGHTS

Hum. Why do I always seem to get in these same situations. And its all because of the men I keep in company.This is so wierd. I wish I could have the strength needed to fight through Monnyette's ways. (Monnyette is the symbiotes' name) It hurts so much to see these people whom I thought of as friends or at least allies, hurting. Hurting nontheless by my own hand.

If one of them died I don't know what I would do if one of them died. Especially Col. O'Neill. He seemed to be such a hot wire. So unpredictable, which I absolutely loved. And even Daniel, although his sneeze is what landed me here. I gotta make it through this, so I can at least apologize for my actions. And to think, once I get out of this place I can never tell anyone of my experiences. Except my team and others, befriended by the SGC program. Let's think about the here and now though.

Oh, God, I can't do this. I can feel myself slowly losing concentration. This can only mean one thing...I am losing the battle and she is taking full control. Wow. I never realized to the full extent that this would or couldever be so dangerous, so life threatening. But it aroused me, knowing I loved these kind of Jobs and so thankful to be out of the pentagon for those two awful years. But it was always the only way to get to the SGC program, so for that I am thankful. I hate these Tauri...stop it sam, your losing it. I was losing the battle but I didn't want to. I was left choiceless, it was just too much. I am going to kill everyone of these tauri. Apothis will be so proud of me. So much so that I might have a chance at replacing Almonet. That fake bitch. I will make a much better queen for Apothis.

I had finally lost complete control. I 'fell asleep at the wheel' so to speak. Monnyette was driving at full force, not stopping for any oncoming traffic. She had a feeling she would get shot again, this time by her own team.

Monnyette entered a different room to see Apothis standing by a bed. What's he doing here? I thought to myself until Monyette shut me out completly, thought and all I could only...observe. "MY LOVE, i THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FIND YOU."

"ONLY A FEW MINUTES FOR YOU, BUT NOW I AM READY TO TAKE YOU IN." Apothis spoke. Monnyette started walking slowly toward her lover. Within a hand's reach, their tongue's careesing each other's mouth.

Making their way over to the bed they began stripping each others clothes off. Delicately dropping Monnyette on her back Apothis began slowly kissing her full shaped breasts. Monnyette started moaning slowly and quietly, touching and squeezing Apothis' body.

As he he finished she quickly turned him over. Moving down to his penis, she began sucking on the small beads of pre-cum already forming,forcing him to moan uncontrollably. Shoving her mouth down and up continuously. Both were moaning regularly.

Now inches away from one another's face, Apothis took control. His penis thrusting hard, thrusting long into her warm, lusting body. Their bodies moving in sync, Apothis reached his climax and quickly trusted harder into hers to get her to reach hers. Both Monnyette an dApothis were sweating with lust, piled off of each other put their clothes back on. They left the room to begin or finish the interrogation.

**I need reviews people!**


	4. The Escape

Ch. 8? Escape  
Monnyette started to get furious when no one would answer her questions. She stopped at SGT. Long, questioning him she got no reply not even a joke.

"SPEAK TO ME TAURI!" Not wanting to kill him for some unknown reason to Monnyette, she looked at Apothis for what to do next and surely he gave the 'death' wave. Ruthlessly, she shot SGT. Long with her hand device. There lay his limp, dying body just waiting to pass away.

Suddenly O'Neill realized he still had his trusty fishing knife in his leg pocket from when he went fishing. Yes I now I have a way to escape he thought to himself. As soon as Monnyette came to O'Neill to interrogat him, Jack seized the opportunity to stand up and grab her by the neck pressing the knife to her throat. At the same time gesturing for his friends to stand up.

Understanding they all rose seeing what Jake was attempting to do. "Let us go or I will kill her!" O'Neill exclaimed half believing his own threat. Apothis ordered his jaffa to back down and let them out. So SG-1 and SG-2 escaped Apothis with only one casualty that was still too much.

They were all determined to get me back to my old self and if not, they would surely be forced to kill me. Leaving the ship, for what seemed to be eternity, probably even longer for me, all were in dire need of sleep.

Lt. Col. John Kowalsky suggested they rest by the gate out of sight. O'Neill agreed and so the team set up camp. Monnyette tried to escape a couple of times and to make it easier on everyone Jack shot her with a zat gun he managed to aquire from one of the Jaffa.

For a few minutes the team rested there knowing it was too dangerous to stay there much longer with me still...Monnyette. The sun rose to the start of the new day. Not realizing how l9ong they slept they faced the next new challenge, Monnyette was awake and held Capt. Sherry captive, single handedly.

Unfortunately O'Neill knew what he had to do.

"LET ME GO AND I WILL LET THIS ONE SURVIVE MY WRATH." Next thing she knew. a bullet came whizzing through the air piercing into her upper torso. Letting go of Sherry, her sleek, sexy body quickly slided to the ground.

Realizing he must of hit a major organ, the symbiote snaked out of her mouth and Kowalsky threw his knife cascading through the cool alien air, killing the filthiy parasite.

Rushing to her body Jack heard her trying to talk.

"Ugh...sir," I meekly gasped in pain.

"Son't try to talk Sam just save your breath ok?" O'Neill said wondering, hoping she would make it.

"Yes..." I didn't get to say sir after before passing out. "Okay, we have to get back to the SGC, now!"

Everyone quickly gathered their belongings and gear to leave for 'home'.


	5. Reconcilation

Chapter 9 Reconcilation

Awaking from my ordeal, I was slightly confused with what was around me. For a good while, I could not focus my eyes that well but I saw someone around me and decided to try and talk.

"Ugh..." was all I could muster out.

"Just relax, Sam." a familiar voice spoke. Thinking it was the Colonel, I tried to talk anyway.

"Sir...is that,that thing still in me?" I spoke in a painful wisper.

"No Sam, we got it out and killed it."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I...I remember killing SGT. Long..." I tried to finish, "and something Monnyette did with Apothis, privately. But you don't need to know about that."

"No, you right, I don't but its not your fault what you did back there and no one blames you/"

"I know but I can't help but feel guilty. I tried to fight her but I lost.Oh and thank you so much for shooting me sir. I couldn't have gone through that much longer."

As I finished these last words, the rest of SG-1 and 2 entered the infirmary.

"Hey Capt. you are looking well." Kowalsky said. They all just stood or sat there talking as they fell upon a brief moment of silence brought upon by me.

"You okay Carter?" Col. O'Neill asked hoping she wouldn't transfer out of the program.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

* * *

**Should I add to this or just end it like this? Need FEEEEEDDDDDBAAAAACCCCCKKKK People!**

**Tell me how you liked my first fanfic! -CoryS**


	6. Time off

**_Okay, People, I don't know wether I should try and continue this story...more so how. But here is my attempt at writing a kind of continuation if you will of this story. Not promising anything but I hope you like it._**

**_And if you want any more chapters submit a review letting me know. And if you have any good ideas for me tell me. Thanks.-CoryS_**

* * *

Ch. 6 

Sam's house

August 5 1998 (3 days after the 1st mission)

_The tv was on and my feet were plopped up on my Old English styled couch. The weather was slightly cold and I needed to be back at work. Nothing had happened to me except a single shot and that was three days ago. Oh well may as well watch my fave. old movie, Casablanca._

Just as I was about to pop in the tape the doorbell sounded its deep toned ringing. Hearing it for the first time, I kinda chuckled wondering if it would be like that in the future. Wondering if I would hardly be home at all, and be constantly at work, away on some awesome mission. If so I would be fine with that. After all I always wanted the adventure, that rush of excitement. Anyways, I should stop sitting here like a bump on a log and answer that door.

Walking over to the hallway where the door was I forgot that I was just wearing the tiniest shorts I owned possibly. Oh well it wasn't like who ever it was at the door hasn't seen it before. I am glad I have good no erase that, great legs.

There came the doorbell again. "Coming, dammit" I said right as I opened the door. I could have just said nothing but well, I wanted to haven't talked to anyone in so long.

"Hey Sam, just wanted to see how you were doing...and so did the whole 2 teams." Jacks voice spoke as if in song.All hymn like and everything.

"Oh, okay then, I am fine and just watchin a movie thanks for stoppin by..." I said wanting to just get back at my movie. I haven't seen Casablanca for so long and today...was definately a Casablanca day.

"What is the rush, Sam, you got a hot date or something?" Jack asked knowing she didn't have anything to do.

"I am just watching a movie." I told him.

"Movie? Did I hear movie? Well that's great cause we just happened to bring 4 large pizzas." John Kowalsky said hoping it wasn't a girls movie. Not like he had anything better to do.

"Why four pizzas? Anyway its 'Casablaca' I doubt you would want to see it. but sure come in." I said mumbling under my breath, "Why not?"

As the herd of guys came rushing over my threshold, I looked outside thankful it wasn't raining. Walking back to rewind the already playing movie, I started falling over in pain. Adam Sherry seeing this, helped me stable myself and stand straight.

"Thanks Adam, it wasn't hurting before." I told him trying to shrugg it off.

"Your suppossed to come back to work tomorrow aren't you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, actually I am. But don't try to deter me from it. Cause I will be better in no time. One little shot won't stop me." I said knowing what Adam was getting at.

Sherry just smiled and we left for the living room.

"Hey, Jack can you just push the rewind button for me?" I asked Jack, laughing silently because I knew nobody wanted to watch this movie.

That's there fauslt for coming by we are so watching this movie here and now. So as Humpfrey Bougard started talking everyone was just silent. You could here the crickets criking outside. Two and a half hours later and the credits were slowly rolling in an upward motion on the screen.

"Well, that's a...good movie. Really..." Jack tried to say ending at a loss of words.

"...a really well rounded movie." John Kowalsky finished Jack's sentence. He actually like the movie but of course he didnt want to give that piece of deadly information away. Jack just sat there as if in deep thought just thinking that he was glad that it was some corny movie like. 'Someone like you' or 'Sleepless in Seattle'. He couldn't stand those movies.

Still being 2 anda half boxes of pizza left everyone just sat there kind of memerized. Wonder what to do with the remains. They could do anything with it but not throw it away. That would go against the Jack's rule of...eating pizza. So he said. Suddenly with a brilliant idea, what he thought was brilliant, John spoke up.

"I know let's have a pizza eating contest, but anyone who wants to..participate has to put a small entering price of $5 and whoever wins at the end gets everybody's money." John finished, witha gigantic smile on his face.

And of course everyone agreed, and the eating competition went under way. As the day went on, Jack won the contest of course and got $40 for it.

"Yes, now with this 40 bucks I will by as much pizza as I possibly can." Jack finished completely serious.

"Why on Earth would you do that Jack?" I asked, totally disgusted and ready to think about anything other than food. Now there is a whole new meaning to that phrase, why on Earth.

"Well Carter, to be honest, just because I can. And also just for the hell of it." He answered her question still completely serious.

So all were getting up ready to clean up, cause we all made a tiny bigmess. Yeah, I know what your thinking tiny and big? That's redundant. But let me explain. The mess wasn't all over it was in one place so that made it tiny, but it was a big mess in that one place. But anyways, that's when everyone's pager went off like crazy. When we all joined the SGC program they gave us these cool little pager's, kinda bluish they were, but mine was awesome. So without calling the base cause everyone already knew who it was left. Even I did, and no one looked at me funny because of it.

* * *

**_Short Chapter? Yeah I know but before I continue I need reviewsto see if this story is worth continuing! _**

****

**_So give me FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

****

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_**


	7. Let's do it again

_**Hey people, here is another chapter, its not complete though. I amhaving writers block.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7 Let's do it again**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Here we go again, another mission already. At this pace I will have no normal life. Screw that, who will have the chance to say they were apart of a classified operation called the Stargate Program? Of course no one, except the people who work with me duh, anyways, I hope I can go through. Maybe everyone will forget about the shot. Cause I need to go through, if I don't I just might crack or something.

"Hey sir, what's new?" Jack said nonchalantely.

We were all sitting down so I must of drifted off, cause next think I knew the guy next to me was yelling in my here. Rather loudly I might add.

"CARTER! WAKE UP!" John pretty much yelled. While laughing slightly.

"Huh? what? Oh I am so sorry sir, I don't know why I fell asleep like that." I told Hammond. Actually I knew exactly why I fell asleep. I went to this most awesome dance club last night, really exclusice. But this stupid wound slowed me down from having fun. Although I did meet a couple of really awesomely hot guys. They showed me around, and well...we had a blast till about 4 am when I ended it. Oh why did I end it? Oh right cause of work.

"Well of course thats to be expected Carter. Maybe you should..." I cut the General off.

"With all do respect, sir, I don't want to be home. Don't need to stay home. All I want to do is my job and thats it." I repied bracing for General Hammonds' reply.

"Well, okay. So lets start and get this thing rolling. I told the President what happened with the first mission. When he heard about the Goua'ld and what you secured he decided to add 7 more teams to the program. Also he has given the go ahead for a new mission. But its not time critical or anything. So for right now it will go on the back burner. Right now we will be concentrating on training new teams, and I will be putting you guys in charge of it. So over the next week or how ever long you need, check out these people, profile them, do whatever you need to. But pick out 4 people for each team. They will be numbered like SG-3 and SG-4 and so on. Any questions or concerns?" Hammond asked suddenly regretting this.

"Uh, a major concern sir.What is gonna be do about getting my wife Sharae back? Cause that is the only reason why I came back." Daniel protested.

"We will and all in good time Jackson, but even if you are not in the military, your under my command and you are apart of SG-1. You can be replaced and if so, who knows when your wife will be found." Hammond finished, Annoyed with Jackson's impatientness.

I looked at Daniel, wondering why he was always so..so unstable. I already know he is going to prove some kind of problem in the future. My God, he almost had all of us killed in less than a minute. Well, training these people should be fun somewhat. Jack seems to be a good friend. Maybe that's just some kind of a front. I don know who cares. I will just bask in my success here for as long as possible.

"On second thought, lets do that mission now. May as well get it out of the way. So we will have a break for about...twenty minutes and come back and start the mission briefing. Oh and I forgot to tell everyone. I need reports from all of you from the mission you have just completed and ones in the future. You can hand them in, on your own time. But don't wait too long." General Hammond finished.

* * *

**_SGC Commisary_**

I have grown to love this blue jello. Don't know why but I like pretty much anything thats blue. Hmm...maybe that's why I joined the Air Force than any other service. Glad I didn't choose to go into the Navy like I was going to. Blue is a good color. Its strong and durable and is the only color that doesn't fade in clothes. You would think that black didn't but it does. Anyway. I hope we go on this mission today. Cause if I stay home watching old movies one more time, I think I will scream. Oh look here comes none other than the Colonel.

What's funny is that he has jello also. But his is green. Not blue. But how am I going to write these reports. I will worry about that one when I come to it. For now, well I do what I do best. Talk. We were all back in our bdu's so we came back at Sir, and Carter.

"Hey Carter, this seat taken?" Col. O'Neill asked but he knew full well she didn't.

"Oh, um, no go ahead Sir." I said looking at my watch. I noticed that 18 minutes had passed.

"Woah, look at the time, we oughta go the briefing sir."

"Right." Jack said as both got up to leave.

* * *

**_Still having writers block so I don't know when I will add more. _**

**_cory_**


End file.
